


His first Christmas [MetaMoro]

by padgelm



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, OS, Oneshot, ho voglia di Natale, non so mettere i tag
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padgelm/pseuds/padgelm
Summary: L'anno in cui Ermal imparò ad amare il Natale





	His first Christmas [MetaMoro]

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao gente! 
> 
> So che siamo a metà agosto e leggere ff sul Natale è strano, ma mi è uscita così, di getto   
> Ho preso largamente ispirazione da un prompt trovato su Tumblr, ma andando avanti ho cambiato tutto
> 
> Spero vi piaccia!   
> Pad

Ermal era stato svegliato dal campanello, quella mattina. Un suono insistente, metallico, che gli era penetrato nei timpani martellandogli il cervello.

Aveva pensato di ignorarlo, mettere la testa sotto il cuscino e continuare a dormire. Ma alla fine si era alzato, controvoglia, trascinandosi nel corridoio ancora buio.

Il freddo di dicembre si sentiva anche tra le mura domestiche. Il pavimento era gelido e lo scatto che aveva appena fatto per liberarsi delle coperte gli aveva provocato non pochi brividi di freddo. Si stringeva nella vestaglia, cercando di darsi un po' di calore, ma invano.

Aprì la porta, sbadigliando, pronto ad inveire contro chiunque ci fosse dall'altra parte. Stava dormendo così bene! E poi era periodo natalizio, se lo meritava di oziare un paio di ore in più la mattina.

"Spero sia un'emergenza perch-"   
"Buongiorno anche a te Ermal". Un Fabrizio sorridente lo stava guardando divertito, con parecchie buste in mano. "Me fai entrà?"

"Cosa ti porta qui, a quest'ora di mattina, _tesoro_?", gli chiese Ermal, ricalcando l'ultima parola con l'intento di dargli una connotazione infastidita.   
"È la vigilia di Natale!", gli rispose Fabrizio euforico.   
"Ma io non lo festeggio il Natale, lo sai"   
"Sono qui per questo!", un ampio sorriso a chiudere l'affermazione, "e poi ti ho portato la colazione. Quindi sono perdonato per l'intrusione"   
"Che stronzo che sei. Ma ti amo lo stesso"

"Allora Ermal, sei pronto per questa full immersion natalizia?"   
"Sorvolando sulla tua pronuncia, terribile come non mai, no Fabrizio, non sono pronto"   
"Fidati di me, è divertente!"   
"Okay", gli rispose Ermal sbuffando, "da dove cominciamo?"  
"Intanto l'atmosfera! Hai dei CD natalizi?"   
"Quale parte di _io il Natale non lo voglio vedere nemmeno dipinto_ non ti è chiara? Comunque se cerchi in salotto, ci sono un paio di vinili dei Pink Floyd"   
"Sempre meglio di niente"

Mentre le prime note di Speak to Me riempivano la stanza, un'entusiasta Fabrizio si prodigava ad aprire le buste che aveva portato con se.   
"Dove lo mettiamo l'albero?"   
"Da nessuna parte vale come risposta?"   
"Dai ricciolè, collabora", gli rispose Fabrizio, tirando fuori l'espressione più innocente e implorante del mondo, "sarà divertente"  
"In soggiorno, allora"

"Bizio, sei sicuro di saperlo montare?"  
"Certo che so sicuro, basta dare due manate e si sistema sicuro"  
"Non sarebbe meglio leggere le istruzioni? Tra tutti sti rami non so più dove mettere le mani"   
"Ho un'idea di dove potresti metterle, le mani"   
"Leggi le istruzioni piuttosto, così ce la caviamo presto e possiamo mettere un punto a questa storia"   
"Sei peggio di Scrooge"   
"Tu sai chi è Scrooge? Mi sorprendi nonno"   
"È la storia preferita di Libero. E smettila di darmi del vecchio!"

Dopo una mezz'ora buona, fatta di imprecazioni e fatica, l'albero era finalmente montato.   
"Hai visto? È stato facile!"   
"Fabrizio, sono a un passo da mandarti a fanc-"   
"E ora decoriamolo!"   
"Non possiamo lasciarlo così?"  
"Ma è spoglio! Dai, vai a prendere le palle"   
"Perché, le tue le hai perse?"   
"Idiota, quelle da attaccare all'albero. Prendi la borsa verde laggiù, ci sono anche le lucine"  
" _Le lucine_ "  
"Le lucine!"

Ermal non era una persona natalizia, ma una persona pignola sì. Tutte le decorazioni dell'albero dovevano stare a una precisa distanza, con i colori ben abbinati e le misure in scala. Fabrizio sorrideva sornione a quella visione, Ermal sembrava tornato bambino mentre si destreggiava tra colori e luci varie.

"Manca il puntale. Lo vuoi mettere tu?"   
"Certo Bizio, con molto piacere"

Ermal era in piedi su una sedia, intento a sistemare la punta. Fabrizio se ne stava sotto, poco distante, dandogli delle dritte sull'inclinazione da usare.  
"Un po' più a destra. No, più a sinistra. Okay ci sei quasi... ECCO!"   
"Dammi una mano a scendere"   
"Certo, _nonno_ "   
"Non ero io l'asfaltatore qui?"

Una volta sceso, in accordo con Fabrizio, accese le luci dell'albero, spegnendo tutte quelle circostanti. Se ne stavano lì, di fronte all'opera compiuta, soddisfatti e felici. Si tenevano per mano, Ermal con la testa reclinata sulla spalla di Fabrizio.   
"È bellissimo. Non avevo mai avuto un albero di Natale prima d'ora"   
"Davvero non hai mai festeggiato il Natale?"   
"No... Ma è una lunga storia. Non voglio annoiarti"   
"Amore, ho tutta la giornata. Sono qui per te, sono pronto ad ascoltarti"   
"Ti va una tazza di cioccolata, intanto? Si congela qui dentro"   
"Certo"

Il vinile aveva smesso di suonare quando i due si erano seduti per terra, davanti all'albero, con in mano le tazze fumanti.   
Fabrizio stava aspettando che l'altro iniziasse a parlare. Non voleva forzarlo, voleva lasciargli i suoi tempi e i suoi spazi. Si limitava ad accarezzargli la schiena, piano, con tutto l'amore che aveva in corpo.

"Lo scorso Natale a quest'ora ero in studio di registrazione a sistemare le ultime cose per l'album". Ruppe così il silenzio Ermal, sorseggiando la bevanda. "Avevo scritto Mi Salvi Chi Può. Sai Fabrizio, il Natale mi rende sempre un po' triste. C'è tanta felicità là fuori: nuovi profumi, colori, musica. Ci si abbraccia di più a Natale. Si sta insieme. Mi ricorda di tutte le cose che avrei voluto avere, e che tutt'ora vorrei, ma che non ho"   
"Non è mai troppo tardi per queste cose"   
"Lo so. È solo che ora ha smesso di avere importanza". Aveva un gran peso sullo stomaco Ermal, ma anche una irrazionale paura di aprirsi. "I bambini amano il Natale. Io l'ho sempre odiato invece. In Albania erano tempi difficili, il regime impediva ogni credo religioso. Non c'erano nemmeno soldi. Non c'era proprio un bel niente. Sono stati tempi bui, sia per quanto riguarda la situazione socio-politica, sia per la mia situazione familiare. Non l'ho mai avuta un'infanzia, sono sempre dovuto essere l'uomo di casa. Quello forte. Anche se portavo ancora i pantaloncini. Non ho mai chiesto niente in cambio, ma oggi, riguardandomi indietro, mi rendo conto di quante cose ho perso. L'innocenza di essere bambini, la spensieratezza, l'amore"   
Fabrizio stava trattenendo il fiato. Ascoltava ogni singola parola, come se ne dipendesse la sua vita, senza muovere un muscolo. Aveva paura di spaventarlo, di interromperlo.   
"Poi ci siamo trasferiti in Italia. È stato difficile i primi tempi. Una nuova lingua, una nuova cultura. Sono sempre stato curioso di indole, mi sono rimboccato le maniche e ho stretto i denti. Ma ancora i soldi scarseggiavano. Il Natale rimaneva un giorno come un altro, di nuovo. Vedevamo i festeggiamenti per la città, ma non potevamo parteciparvici. Era come essere spettatori di un film, ma senza biglietto"   
"E adesso? Perché hai ancora paura del Natale?"   
"Ho paura della solitudine. Ma da bravo incoerente, mi ci rintano. Ho sempre degli impegni a Natale, che mi tengono la mente occupata. Rifiuto gli inviti, mi chiudo a riccio e suono. Faccio solo questo"   
"Non hai avuto una vita facile. Non posso nemmeno lontanamente immaginare cosa tu abbia dovuto passare, ma lascia che ti dica una cosa", fece una breve pausa per prendere la mano del compagno e stringerla, "fai che questo sia per te un punto di inizio. Vieni da me domani, Libero e Anita sarebbero felici di vederti. Non stanno più nella pelle, in questi giorni è impossibile tenerli calmi. Il Natale è questo: è magia, stupore, meraviglia. Lascia che te li mostri, lascia che per una volta il Natale per te non sia un incubo, ma un sogno"   
Una lacrima solitaria stava attraversando la guancia del più piccolo, che per una volta si stava permettendo il lusso di essere fragile. "Va bene, ci vengo"

 

***

 

Si era svegliato di buon ora, la mattina dopo, con una strana euforia in corpo. Aveva ricontrollato tre volte di aver sistemato i regali per i bambini di Fabrizio, con la paura di dimenticarli a casa. Quello in cui mise più cura, però, era il piccolo pacchetto per il compagno. Ci aveva messo una cura maniacale, ma era soddisfatto. Molto soddisfatto. 

Un paio di ore dopo era di fronte a casa di Fabrizio, sembrava quasi sparire nell'enorme sciarpa che indossava. Bussò un paio di volte, prima che un sorridente Libero gli aprisse la porta. 

"Zio Ermal!"   
"Ciao campione! Buon Natale!" 

La prima cosa che sentì entrando in casa fu il profumo. Poteva giurare che fosse odore di felicità. Erano spezie diverse, colorate, ma che sapevano tanto di casa. 

La seconda cosa che notò fu la figura di Anita, che urlante gli si era precipitata addosso. Subito la prese in braccio, stringendola a sé. "Buon Natale anche a te, principessa". 

In tutto ciò, Fabrizio, osservava la scena sulla porta che portava verso la cucina. Aveva un sorriso enorme sul volto. Giurava di poter vedere una famiglia in loro. "E a me niente auguri?" 

"Piccola, ti rimetto giù e vado a salutare papà. Va bene?". La bimba rispose con un cenno del capo, lasciandogli poi un bacio sulla guancia, mentre i suoi piedi toccavano terra. 

"Buon Natale, amore"  
"Anche a te"   
"Ho portato dei regali per i bambini"   
"Ma non dovevi disturbarti"   
"Sì invece. E poi mi fa piacere"   
"Va bene, mettili sotto l'albero allora" 

La giornata passò tranquilla, tra cibo, risate e musica. Ermal era davvero portato con i bambini, sapeva ascoltare e assecondarli. Era paziente e premuroso. Sembrava nel suo habitat. 

Fabrizio non poteva dirsi più felice di così. La luce che vedeva negli occhi di Ermal giurava di non averla vista mai. Era felice, genuinamente felice. Sembrava tornato il bambino che non era potuto essere. Ed era così fiero di lui. 

Rimase lì anche la sera, aiutando poi Fabrizio a mettere a letto i bambini e sistemare la confusione che regnava sovrana in ogni angolo della casa. 

"Ti va una sigaretta?"   
"Prima devo darti una cosa. Aspettami in balcone, ti raggiungo subito" 

Mentre Fabrizio, curioso e stupito, se ne stava fuori ad aspettare, Ermal andò a prendere il regalo che aveva accuratamente messo da parte.   
"Chiudi gli occhi e dammi le mani"   
"Sembra l'inizio di un film horror"   
"Idiota, fidati di me". Gli lasciò la concezione in mano. "Aprili" 

Era una pacco piccolo, sottile, incartato con una carta argentata. Pesava poco, ma era robusto.   
"Beh, aprilo no?" 

Era una scatola di un CD. Cos'altro sarebbe potuto essere, conoscendo il soggetto? 

"L'ho scritta ieri sera, dopo che te ne sei andato. È una canzone un po' improvvisata, nata per caso, ma sincera. Ci sei tu qui dentro, ci siamo noi. Ascoltala quando me ne sarò andato. Ascoltala ad occhi chiusi, respirala. Vivila. Fallo per me"   
Fabrizio, con gli occhi lucidi, gli balbettò un grazie, prima di lasciargli um bacio sulle labbra. 

"Anche io ho un regalo per te". Gli passò una scatolina, piccola, ma pesante. Ermal la aprì, rimanendo confuso dal contenuto. "Sono... chiavi?"   
"Sono le chiavi di casa mia. È anche casa tua, ora. Vieni quando vuoi. Quando vuoi parlare, quando vuoi sfogarti, quando vuoi un abbraccio. Vieni e basta. Io sarò qui per te"   
"Io... non so cosa dire"   
"Non dire niente, dimmi solo di sì. Che lo farai. Mi distrugge l'idea che tu stia da solo in giorni come questi"   
Ermal cominciò a dire una fila di _sì,_ ognuno intervallato ad un bacio. 

Rimasero lì fuori ancora un po', nel freddo di dicembre. Aveva iniziato a nevicare, nel frattempo, e il riccio era come ipnotizzato da quella polvere bianca che scendeva dal cielo. 

"Grazie"  
"E di cosa?"   
"Di avermi fatto vivere il mio primo vero Natale" 

 


End file.
